


Ms. Mills

by gayforkashymcgra



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, regina mills is a top and you can fight me on this, swanqueen - Freeform, this finna be bad, this is basically bad plot heading for whats most likely bad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforkashymcgra/pseuds/gayforkashymcgra
Summary: basically gonna be bad plot and bad smut cuz im bad at writing but enjoy





	Ms. Mills

Emma glanced up from her work at Ms.Mills helping the student in front of her. She was possibly the sexiest woman Emma had ever seen with long olive legs and beautiful curves. She bent over the desk and Emma could only wish to be under her.Shaking her head she returned to the paper in front of her. Emma had always struggled at history especially with Ms. Mills as a teacher, she was just too damn distracting.

 

_**What battle ended the American war for independence?** _

 

Who even cared about that,what was that going to do for Emma in the future? She wanted to become a police officer, knowing what happened during the war for independence wasn't going to help her do that. With a sigh of frustration she turned her attention back to her teacher just as she crossed her legs. Was that a garter she saw up under her skirt? No Emma had to be imagining that. Her mind wandered as she imagined Ms. Mills standing over her in just black lacy lingerie and stilettos, she imagined her own hands drifting up those olive legs to remove the garter straps.Emma shuddered and felt a familiar ache in her lower stomach.

 

_Oh God just thinking about this woman is going to be the end of me_  .

She glanced up to lock eyes with her teacher and she received a smirk from the woman as though she knew exactly what Emma had been thinking. As her cheeks reddened Emma had one last look over her exam before letting out a breath of dismay. She had answered hardly any questions.  _Whelp at least I remembered to put in my name_  ,she thought as she walked up to Ms. Mill's desk to hand it in. With a brief smile Emma left the class, bag loosely pulled over her shoulders. She felt a pair of eyes following her, glancing behind she caught the older woman staring. Her cheeks reddened as she quickened her pace out into the hall.  _Was she just checking me out? No way ,the Regina Mills checking me out._ Emma felt a surge of confidence as she strolled down the hall towards her best friend, Ruby's locker. "Whats up love bird" Ruby laughed, catching the dazed and dreamy look on Emma's face, "did Ms. Mills finally confess her undying love to you?". Emma gave her a playful slap on the arm before replying in a hushed voice "shut up Red, you idiot".

 

"Aw whats wrong ,worried she'll hear us and hunt me down like the big bad wolf?". Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby as they walked towards the exit of the school."So what is it really,c'mon spill" Ruby said, looping her arm through Emma's."I may or may not have caught Regina Mills looking at my ass" "Nope you must be mistaken, nobody's staring at this flat thing" Ruby smacked her ass lightly as they entered the parking lot. Emma feigned a look of shock as she climbed into Ruby's busted old toyota."Red I cant believe you, as my best friend ,could say such a thing". Glancing at Emma's fake crying Ruby replied " aw piss off will ya" while putting her car into gear. Both girls burst into a fit of laughter as they left the school grounds.


End file.
